A fiber guide channel for the pneumatic transport of individual fibers is known from DE 103 48 710 A1. The individual fibers are combed out from a fed fiber sliver by an opening roller of an open-end spinning device rotating in an opening roller housing. They are transported to a spinning rotor circulating with a high rotational speed in a rotor housing that is subject to negative pressure, whereas the fiber guide channel arranged in a cover element for closing the rotor housing on the input side is matched to the mounting of the opening roller with respect to its width. In this case, the inlet opening and the outlet opening of the fiber guide channel feature a slot-like shape, whereas the maximum extension of the inlet opening extends parallel to the axis of rotation of the opening roller, and the maximum extension of the outlet opening of the fiber guide channel, with respect to the maximum extension of the inlet opening, is arranged in a rotating manner by 90°+/−10° around a longitudinal axis of the fiber guide channel. Herein, the fiber guide channel is curved and is twisted. One disadvantage in this is that such a curved fiber guide channel is difficult to manufacture. In addition, fiber quality is not sufficiently increased with such a fiber guide channel.